


"are you sure we're not swimming?"

by best_ghost



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, can you tell i got my inspiration from my math homework, i cant believe my math teacher gave me my new favorite au, i think you can lets be real, this was based on a freaking math problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_ghost/pseuds/best_ghost
Summary: Soleil and Ophelia go on their first date, but when they discover the bridge they need to cross has been sunk, they look for other ways across





	"are you sure we're not swimming?"

“Hey, Ophelia, I was wondering if you wanted to go for tea?” Soleil walked up to Ophelia.  
“Oh, no, I’m good thank you,” Ophelia smiled.  
“Oh…” Soleil said dejectedly. “That’s okay, I guess…”  
“But if you wanted to go for a walk, I know this wonderful path through the woods,” Ophelia suggested.  
“Really? You do?” Soleil looked up, a wide smile on her face.  
“Mhm! And I’m the only one who knows about it! It’s my little secret, so if I tell you, you can’t tell anyone else,” Ophelia grabbed Soleil’s arm.  
“My lips are sealed,” Soleil gestured with her free hand. “Just lead the way!”  
Ophelia lead Soleil into the woods, and after a few minutes along the normal path, she pulled Soleil off the side of the path.  
“You sure you know where you’re going?” Soleil asked Ophelia.  
“Yup! I can hear the water!” Ophelia smiled.  
“Wait, I thought we were going for a walk?” Soleil asked. “I mean, I’d LOVE to swim with you, but you could have just told me.”  
“We’re not going swimming, silly. Or we shouldn’t have to, anyway,” Ophelia shook her head as she lifted up a branch.  
“So, why the water?” Soleil asked as she ducked underneath the branch Ophelia held above her head.  
“The water is why it’s so private. The path winds near the other side of a stream,” Ophelia smiled as they approached a small ledge, water rushing past in it.  
“Ophelia… how are we supposed to cross that?” Soleil turned from the river to Ophelia.  
“What? The stream wasn’t that large the other day? And where’s the bridge?” Ophelia asked, shocked.  
“Ophelia, it rained last night,” Soleil reminded Ophelia.  
“Fair finger of fate,” Ophelia cursed.  
“Are you suuurre we won’t be swimming, because I’m like totally down for it,” Soleil smiled pointedly.  
“Oh, enough,” Ophelia laughed. “We’ll just have to jump across.”  
“Ophelia, what the actual fuck?” Soleil looked at Ophelia.  
“What? We can do it?” Ophelia replied.  
“Do you see the size of that river? Because I don’t see myself being able to jump across,” Soleil asked Ophelia.  
“If we get the right distance we’ll be able to use math to get across!” Ophelia smiled.  
“Math? Not gonna lie, math is NOT my strong suit,” Soleil squinted. “Okay, how do you plan on getting the right distance? Because if we have to go all the way back to the castle for a yardstick-“  
“Don’t be ridiculous! Dad and I left a couple of carpenter’s squares when we fixed the bridge in case we needed them later in an emergency,” Ophelia shook her head.  
“Okay, that’s kind of hot,” Soleil said. “How is that supposed to work?”  
“Well, we’ll use them to make right angles so we can figure out a couple of distances, and then we’ll be able to figure out how far we have to jump,” Ophelia smiled mischievously.  
“That sounds long and hard and all I wanted was tea,” Soleil glanced at Ophelia.  
“You can go back if you want,” Ophelia frowned at Soleil.  
“No, I’m coming,” Soleil shook her head.  
They got to work measuring out the right angles and defining the distances. They started by defining two right angles. Ophelia grabbed a stick and pointed Soleil a few feet away. Then she measured her right angle, and began to walk towards Soleil, dragging the stick in a line with her. Soleil looked up as Ophelia walked towards her, counting her steps. Soleil almost lost her breath as she watched Ophelia, who was a little disheveled as she muttered to herself while stepping forward, lining the heel she put forward with the other foot’s toes.  
“What?” Ophelia asked as she reached Soleil, marking the number of steps she took next to the line.  
“You’re really beautiful,” Soleil grinned. “And talented. And smart. And, I mean, you somehow made MATH kinda hot. That’s pretty impressive.”  
“Oh!” Ophelia blushed.  
“So now what?” Soleil asked.  
“Oh, uh… Now, you take your square and put the line into the angle,” Ophelia blinked.  
Soleil did so, and Ophelia marked the right angle. Then she walked back along the first line and turned on the ninety degree angle, and repeated the step taking process. After enough steps, she marked how many and then walked back to Soleil. From there, she paced to the end of the new line, and marked her steps.  
“Okay, great, now we have a triangle, how is that going to get us across,” Soleil looked at Ophelia.  
“Please do not interrupt my divine process of calculations, seeing as how they will take some time to work on,” Ophelia absent mindedly put a finger to Soleil’s lips. “Aha! I got it! That stream should be about ten feet across, and since we have the high ground we’ll need to run from about… here!” Ophelia pulled Soleil several feet away from the ledge.  
“Alright, I’m trusting you,” Soleil smiled.  
“Ready? One, two, three!” Ophelia started running, but Soleil stayed behind. “Hey, wait what? What’s wrong?”  
“Oh, that was the signal to start running? You didn’t say,” Soleil said.  
“Okay then, on three,” Ophelia dutifully marched back towards Soleil. “One, two-“  
“Three!” Soleil yelled as she and Ophelia ran ahead and jumped.  
And fell into the river. To their credit, they had almost gotten across the river. But they were still soaked.  
“I thought you said we weren’t going swimming?” Soleil laughed.  
“Fair finger of fate,” Ophelia cursed as she aggressively threw water at Soleil.  
“What wrong?” Soleil’s giggles died off.  
“I ruined our date,” Ophelia sighed.  
“N-no, no you didn’t,” Soleil said.  
“Uhuh! See, now our clothes are all wet,” Ophelia grumbled.  
“Who needs clothes anyway?” Soleil smiled as she took her shirt off while wading out of the river.  
“Uh… I don’t do sex on the first date,” Ophelia also began to climb out of the river.  
“Oh, no, that’s not… I’m just really hot,” Soleil said.  
“Oh, than allow me to get away from you,” Ophelia bowed as she backed away from Soleil, the two girls sharing a large smile.  
“C’mon, we can still make the most of this,” Soleil laughed as she put her arm around Ophelia’s shoulder.  
“I guess you’re right… Hey you wanna see something really cool?” Ophelia asked, eyes alight, as she ran up ahead to a new path that Soleil hadn’t seen before.  
“Yeah, just, wait up!” Soleil called as she ran to catch up.


End file.
